


Only a little lonely

by thughaonotminghao



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Everyone except Jacob Sangyeon and Younghoon are mentions, Gen, Happy late birthday Jacob, Mentioned Bang Chan, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jacob is studying abroad in Korea and it's his birthday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Only a little lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee first The Boyz work.

Jacob groaned as his phone rang. He checked the caller id, a facetime call from his brother. Jacob quickly sat up and fixed his hair, "Hey Jeff." "Happy birthday," his family smiled back. "Mom, dad! It's late over there. You should get some sleep," Jacob replied. "Well we had to wish our son a happy birthday," his mother replied, "Are you taking care of yourself?" Jacob smiled, "Yes mom. I'm eating all my meals, I'm showering and exercising regularly, I'm not going out and drinking every other night, and I'm getting enough sleep." "That's my son. Have you met someone yet?" His father asked. Jacob got out of bed, "Not yet dad. Finals are coming soon, so I'm trying to focus studying." "Come back to Canada sometime. We miss you Jake," Jeff added. "I'll try. I have to get ready for class. I'll try to call more often," Jacob replied as he went to pick an outfit. "Okay. Make sure you eat something nice today okay? Bye Joonyoung," his mother called. "I will. Bye mom and dad. Bye Jeff," the call ended. Jacob went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He quickly put on the outfit he had picked. Nothing extreme, just some ripped jeans, a plain white shirt, Doc Martens, and a beret to top the look off. As a Film Production major, he tried to keep things classy. "Damn, Jacob. I haven't seen you wear something like that before." Jacob slung on his book bag, "Oh, hey Sangyeon hyung. How was your workout?" Sangyeon set his duffle bag down, "Tough. I swear, Chan's trying to kill me." "He has a thing for that," Jacob grabbed his keys, "I gotta get to class. Bye hyung."

Jacob walked out of his final class. It was 5pm and he was very tired. Thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday and Jacob didn't have classes tomorrow. Many of his professors and peers had wished him a happy birthday. He headed out the door, planning how he was gonna spend his night. Maybe grab a quick dinner and then do part of his project before realizing it was 2am, "Jacob!" Jacob turned around, "Hey Younghoon. What's up?" Younghoon was a photography major and one of Jacob's closest friends, "The guys and I were thinking of going out and eating something. You wanna come with?" Jacob shrugged, "I need to do some homework. Maybe next time." Younghoon shook his head, "Nope. Not this time. Bae Joonyoung Jacob, you are coming with me and that is final." Younghoon grabbed Jacob's wrist and started taking him somewhere off campus. "Younghoon, where are we going?" Jacob asked. Younghoon turned around, "If you trust me, close your eyes." Jacob looked confused, "Okay." Younghoon guided him to a place, "Okay, open your eyes." "Happy birthday!" It was his friends. Sangyeon, Jaehyun, Changmin, Juyeon, Kevin, Chanhee, Haknyeon, Sunwoo, Eric, even Hyunjoon. They had a picnic dinner set up, "Oh my gosh. You guys, this is amazing." Jacob was a little lonely, but that was okay. He had his friends to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go cry in the corner now because the new Road to Kingdom episode comes out tomorrow. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @multifan-170305


End file.
